Rebellion Of Hallwoiea
The Rebellion Of Hallwoiea (January 8th, 1225 - February 2nd, 1225) Was an Earth Continental Wide Civil War Between Civilian Rebels Looking Forward To Avenging the Rivera Federation Defeat and loss of their Earth Continents During the War of 1211, The Rebels Originated from Unoccupied Hallwoiea and Engaged In Decisive Attacks In Europodia and Gunghollow, Leading to the Rouges Discovery Of Hallwoiea and later an Invasion. This Civil War Between Civilian and Rouges also led to the Discovery of the Human Race. 10 Years After The War Of 1211 Between 13 and 16 January, upset at delays in the building of Hallowiea units and over political corruption began To Occur, protesters in Halaka, Bandai, Williaki and other cities broke into and occupied City States that the Hallowiea Williams was building. By 27 January, the government had responded to the housing unrest with a grand Total of a 4 billion River fund to provide housing, Refueling, Repairs, Vehicles, and development. Rise Of The Rebellion On January 23rd, The Citizens Loyal to the Rivera Federation, began to spread large varites of Propaganda, as those of the War Of 1211. The Propaganda lead to a large Variety of protests and confrontations that began in Europdoia in Rouge Occupied Hososoria In the City of Parie on 11 February Of 1225. On the evening of 11 February, between 500 and 600 protesters chanted The following At Rouge Troops all over the Streets Of Parie, Harrison City, Williams Town and Lokvill. The protest was broken up violently by Rouge Authorities, resulting in 38 injuries, Including a grand total of 40 More were Shot. In Lokvill and Harrison City, hundreds of protesters in each town called for an end of the Rouge Occupation and set fire to Rouge Command Buildings and Briefing Head Quarters.68 In Pare, the protesters set up tents in the town centre. The protests continued the following day in Williams Town, Markania City and Allward Town, Gunghollow leading to four deaths and three injuries. Hundreds gathered at Maya Hill in Itorora, and authorities tried to disperse protesters with water cannons. A "Day of Rage" in The Rouge Earth Occupied Continents and by Europodians Gunghollowians, and Hallowieans in exile was planned for 19 February. Rouge Defense Prime Now Eywa Hona Gathered Rouge Leaders for the Libyan Opposition asked that all groups opposed to the Rouge Occupation protests on 19 February, in memory of demonstrations in Itorora two years earlier. Meanwhile Back in Hallwoiea, Many opposition participants called for return to the 10BC constitution and transition to Riverian Parlimant. Citizens who have joined the rebellion and many volunteers have formed an army to defend against Rouge attacks and to work to bring Rouge Occupied Europodia and Gunghollow back under the control of the Rivera Federation. In Hallowiea's Capital Of Willana, volunteers turned a former headquarters of the regime into a centre for helping protesters. Volunteers reportedly guard the port, local banks Fueling Stations and Garage terminals to keep the oil flowing. Teachers and engineers have set up a committee to collect weapons (Many Abandoned Rivera Federation Armaments from Europodia and Gunghollow.).52 The National Transitional Council was established on 27 February in an effort to consolidate efforts for change in the rule of Libya.75 The main objectives of the group did not include forming an interim government, but instead to coordinate resistance efforts between the different towns held in rebel control, and to give a political "face" to the opposition to present to the world.76 The Benghazi-based opposition government has called for a no-fly zone and airstrikes against the Jamahiriya The Hallowiea rebels are composed primarily of civilians, such as teachers, students, lawyers, Veterans Of the Agil War and oil workers. Eywa's administration had repeatedly asserted that the rebels Some Rivera Federation Troopers Who somehow managed to break the Truce with Jeromoria and Remain on Earth. Main Plans Of attack War War In Europodia By The 27th of February, WEAZEL Stated By Headlines all across Rivera that was reporting a range of themes underlining the Rouge Occupied Earth Continents – Rouge Defense Prime Eywa Rona alleged that The Rouge Luftwaffe has been personally ordered resignations and defections of close allies,145 the loss of Rome, the second largest city in Italy, reported to be "alive with celebration" and other cities Across Europodia including Harrison City and Lokvill reportedly falling147 with some reports that the Rouge Forces retained control of just a few pockets, mounting international isolation and pressure,and reports that Gunghollow was being annihilated as well. By the end of February, The Rivera Rouge Forces had lost control of a The Entire Country Of Itorora and Later Harrison, A Large part of Europodia including the major cities of Rome and Harrison City, and the important harbours at Storma and Aura Town In Hososoria. After taking over the city of Sierra on 27th February, Rouge Forces attacked the outskirts of the city on 28 February, but were repelled. The town of Ramenstine, on the Harrison, Devest border, had also fallen to the opposition forces. On 2 March, Rouge forces attempted to recapture the oil port town of Orga, but the attack failed and they retreated to Hill City. Rebel forces advanced following their victory and on 4 March, the opposition captured Hill City. On the same day, The 48th Panzer Divisions started a full-scale assault on Zouhl Town with tank, artillery and air strikes. On 6 March, the rebel advance along the coastline had been stopped by The Rouges at the Newly Rouge Constructed Town Of Mora of Harrison. Rouge troops ambushed the rebel column and dozens of rebels were killed. At the same time, Eywa's forces attempted an attack on Harrison City and managed to get as far as the centre of the city before their attack was stopped and they retreated to the city's outskirts. On 13th March, the 89 Panzer regime launched a counteroffensive, retaking Ramenstien and Hill City, pushing towards Harrison City In Harrison and Rome In Itorora. The Rouges has remained in continuous control of The Continent of Europodia despite these major attacks, Zouhl, Shitire,154 Raga and Surnama, as well as several other towns In both Countries. On 10 March, Orga and Zouhl were retaken by Rouge forces. By 15 March, the town of Brail had also been recaptured by Rouge forces and the rebel city of Quasia, the last town before Rome, was surrounded. 5 Weeks Later The Rebellion In Europodia was crushed and the Rebels Fled By Sea on Anything that Can Float, back into the Atlantic, under fire From Rouge Planes. War In Gunghollow Despite Constant airstrikes By Rouge Bombers, The rebel forces Continued a renewed offensive towards Maranda, The Capitol Of Gunghollow. They advanced 240 kilometres (150 miles) along the coast, and Take all ground Lost during The War of 1211, Despite The Inital Attacks Of Rouge Planes. Rouge forces put up resistance in Markania, which fell to the rebel push after intense an Intense Counter Attack that Overran The Rouges in a matter of Hours. Rebels took , Ra's Lanuf, and Bin Jawad. Airstrikes inflicted heavy losses on government forces, and forced them into a chaotic retreat eastward. Gaddafi's soldiers left behind military equipment, uniforms, and rations as they fled, and their morale significantly dropped.needed On 28 March, heavy fighting took place near Princess Juna Form's home town of Slail, and Rouge Troops managed to halt the rebel advance. Due to increasing airstrikes targeting Rebel civilian vehicles fitted with weapons, and Troops. On 29 March, Rouge forces launched a counteroffensive, forcing the rebels into a chaotic retreat from Town Square, toward Laden. On 31 March, the rebels said that they were pulling out of Williams Town due to heavy tank, Air and artillery fire from loyalist forces. The rebels also pulled back to Jorna, and hundreds of cars and small trucks heading east clogged the highway on the approaches to Rouge Town. The Rouge forces subsequently pushed forward, retaking lost ground, as their airstrikes on Rebel targets throughout Gunghollow took place. 4 Days Later The Rebels Begin the Mighty Evacuation From Gunghollow while A Bulk of untrained Civilians keep The Rouges at Bay In Jorna. After Leaving Gunghollow The Rebels Return To Halloweia in the North West Pacific, later to be accompanied by the Rebel Forces who failed at Europodia. Collapse Of The Rebellion 'Source Of The Rebellion' Outraged by the Source Of the Rebellion In the Occupied Earth Continents Eywa traces the Source of the Rebellion To Hallwoiea, an Island 340 miles Off the Coast of Southern Japan In the Northwest Pacific, and was considered to be another Earth Continent that The Rouges have missed In the War Of 1211. Eywa later Orders The 43rd Panzer Divisions and the 10th MG42 Platoons to Head over and Attack the Island, With the Use Of Attacker Carriers. While on the Way the Attacker 1 Fleet Discovers another land Far Beyond The Horizon, (Southern Japan), and Informs Eywa of their discovery, Eywa responds by Sending the 3rd Jeromoria Southern Cores to Occupy those lands and Prevent any Escape route for the Retreating Rebel Forces. Rouge Invasion of Hallwoeia Enter The Human World 'Rouge Advance Into South Japan' Shogun Showdown War ''(January 20th, 1225 - February 2nd, 1225)'' Lead to the Discovery of the Human Race, The True Native Dominant Species Of The Earth. The Rouges Occupied the Lands around The Hsaki Village and Giji Fields that will later on in the Future of Earth's Evolving Species will be considered as the City of Fukuoka. A War Erupts between the Shogun and The Rivera Rouge forces leading to the Fall of The Shogun Fort Fuji that was about 6 Miles west of the Village of Kauiji which would later Become known as Tokyo. The Fall of Fuji forced the Shogun Empire to Surrender the Giji Fields to the Rouge Invaders, that would later be abandoned 1 Month later after the Rebellion of Hallwoiea Is Occupied and Order is Restored. Rebel Strongholds Overwhelmed End of The Rebellion